She's Beautiful: Emotional Breakdown
by Interfuge
Summary: The epistolary-styled document-style expansion on She's Beautiful. Read even if you didn't read fist one. "I am in love with a green idiot."- excerpt from Raven's Diary.
1. Of Fondle Grace

**IT IS FINALLY HERE! **

**THE EPISTOLARY EXPANSION FANFIC WITH REALISTIC POV'S!**

**Whenever Beast Boy has quotations around something that is spoken, then imagine him using air quotes…it's hilarious!**

**ENJOY!**

_________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Titans, just my love of them. I don't own Batman. (Could this be a dash of foreshadowing? Gasp!)

…………………………………………………………..

So here I am, Garfield Logan, (I hate that name, don't call me it) hiding in my room.

I hope she doesn't kill me.

I'm talking about Raven- whom I just realized I'm in love with. I was…thinking about her…but anyways, before I knew it, I bent down and started………kissing her…

Have I ever told you what Raven was like? She was pretty, smart, graceful; maybe a little stoic, a bit dark; and also nice, but when you did something totally retarded, out of the line, spastic and rash (like, say, I don't know…kissed her?)—you wouldn't live to tell the tale. I guess I'm lucky.

You're probably wondering how my day started…

Cue the flashback!

Aw, man. I forgot- I don't have one of those thingies…

I guess I should just tell it to you then…

We (as in Cyborg and I) woke up early to go to the game store—today was the grand opening of World Destroyer III, a sequel in a series where you play as an alien called Pryptosporidium—or Prypto for short.

The crime was dropping lately, ever since some dude named "Batman" came to Jump City. (While the rest of this "Justice League" was in "Gotham", which is supposedly where this bat-dude comes from.)

I hope Raven isn't here yet…

Anyways, Robin didn't want to go because he had to do his weekly "training practice" with Starfire…We never let them know that we can hear the moans.

Anyway, so Cy and I did ALL the work. You could tell a medieval folklore story from what we've gone through…

…The checkout line…so LONG…

You didn't hear that.

So, when we got home, a twitching Raven greeted us.

"Whatever you do, don't go into the common room." She shuddered.

Cy and I looked at each other.

"Are you kidding us, woman?" Cyborg yelled, "We've been through Hell to get this! We are going to play it NOW!"

"Whatever you say, don't say I didn't warn you," her face was stern.

We ran to the living room- it was a complete mess- furniture turned over, couch upside down, the sink still running.

And in the smack middle were Robin and Starfire, breathing heavily, and almost fully out of uniform, if you know what I mean.

So we waited for them to clean the room; (with all of their clothing on) Cyborg ordered pizza, Robin started playing the game, I got mad, then Raven came in with a book. I was still mad at Robin- the shopping trip was over, the room was finally clean, I waited an hour, and he was still playing! Then the pizza finally came and-

"_**BEAST BOY!**_"

Oh great.

Raven's here.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ha-ha! I end with a cliffhanger! Next Chapter is actually Raven's POV. I think that it is actually very good, even though I write her polar opposite very well.**


	2. I love you! Why did you kiss me?

**Hey. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

****

………………………………………………………….

Entry time:

Day: Saturday

Age: 15

Time: 9:00

Dear Diary,

If you had been through I had been through this week, you would understand my pain.

Let's start with today, though, because tomorrow's Sunday- when I usually overview the week to you.

It was somewhat normal this morning this morning. Robin and Starfire had their weekly makeout session in the training room; I had some more…thoughts about Beast Boy.

Okay, I'm going to be as realistic as I can be about this:

I am in love with a green idiot.

I know I told you about this on Tuesday, but I feel it even stronger now.

I've been trying to stifle my emotions, but I find myself actually going into his room and looking at him in his sleep… ridiculous, isn't it?

And there's that cute little fang that sticks out of his mouth- wait, what am I writing?

I can't believe this.

Did I mention that he kissed me today?

First he was complaining to Robin about not being able to play the new video game he bought, and then when Cyborg brought in some pizza, he started staring at it.

I was pretending to read "Twilight", (One of Starfire's books) but I actually just wanted to see what Beast Boy was up to.

So there he was, gaping at a pizza almost as if it were God. I thought he would drool, but he didn't.

Then he started looking at me, and that's when he DID drool.

I looked at Starfire's book to hide my blush.

Oh, God…I was actually blushing because of Beast Boy?

I still hope to this very second that he didn't see me.

Anyway, I read something about someone picking up an apple for the narrator, but then he walked over to me and bent down.

I presumed that it was to converse with me.

Azarath was I wrong!

He said that he wanted to speak with me about something.

Then he pressed his lips onto mine!

I was outraged, furious, and irritated, but for some reason………

I kissed back.

I'm sure he didn't notice, though, because he ran away after that.

I would give him a thirty-minute head start.

The controller was on the floor; Robin hands were positioned as if he were still holding it up.

He just started at me. With his mouth open.

Cyborg, who had been eating a slice of the infernal Italian pie, completely froze whilst looking at me, with the food still in his mouth.

Starfire was probably reading "New Moon" in her room.

The whole time, I was touching my lips. I gasped. I shook my head. I waited.

Time's up.

"_**BEAST BOY!**_"


	3. Yes, Dear?

First off, I'd like to thank Fears Unspoken for working with me, (Not on this fic, though) titanfan45 for giving me the idea for an extension of the original plot, and contagious CHRISTian for being the first to review in the Universe known as She's Beautiful! Also thanks to acosta perez jose ramiro, cRaZyMaN676, and the anonymous katsa for reviewing!

**And now: **

**The Terrible Wrath of the Underscores!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

I didn't know how to respond.

"Yes, dear?" I hollered back, then slapped my face at my stupidity

"WHAT??!?!"

"Um, NEVER MIND!"

Here she comes.

I waited for the door to unlock.

Wait, no… I forgot to lock it.

She just phased through the wall, anyway.

I wonder if my tooth has grown some more.

I like soymilk.

Do you like soymilk?

"Beast Boy… _look at me_." I jumped a bit and saw Raven standing before me.

"So what's up?" I said sheepishly

"The sky. Why did kiss me?" She was looking really angry…

"Oh, I get it! The sky!" I laughed, "That's a good one!"

"Beast Boy, please tell me." Raven wasn't looking comfortable

I got serious.

"Raven… I kissed you because… I like you, and… you're… pretty." There was a long… stop-ish period there.

Finally, she said, "Fine then. Only 18 hours."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You will only be unconscious for 18 hours."

"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed, jumped out the window, and flew away.

Oh, yeah--now would be a good time to tell you that all my friends and I are superheroes and I have the power to turn into any animal! And I'm green.

Raven's white… literally.

Robin's white… not literally.

Starfire's orange, and Cyborg was black, but now he's mixed with robot parts… he's literally a cyborg.

Oh, look, a bird!

Did I ever tell you I'm attention-deficit? I'm not-

"Beast Boy!" Raven flew after me, caught me, and flew back to the Tower.

I changed back to normal form. That is, if you call green normal…

"Beast Boy…" Raven asked. I noticed that my bed was on fire.

"What?"

"Come closer."

I did. "What?"

She punched me; I fell to floor, unconscious.

The next thing I know is that I'm on my bed, kissing Raven… again.

Except this time, she kissed me. I think.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Time for you to stop being so irresistibly cute." She deadpanned, and then let out a soft grin.

"Me…cute?" I posed my 'I am so cute with my one tiny fang showing, but not the other one' face. The ladies LOVE that one.

She chuckled.

"Raven, what's with you? You're kinda different?"

She punched me again, and seemed to get angry.

"Ow!"

Then she seemed apologetic.

"I'm sorry."

But then she was flirty… this one seemed to last forever…

She gave me a sly smile, "So, Beastie, I'm bored. Want to _liven up _the night?"

I looked at her as if she were Robin trying to secretly convince me that pillows can fly.

"Beastie?"

"Yeah," we stood up, and then she put her arms around my neck.

"I have a thing for green boys."

"What?"

She began brushing her on mine, then licked my upper lip, I let in her tongue, and waved mine on hers--I don't really know how to kiss. But she seemed to really like it, because she moaned and then I put one arm on her back and one on her neck. She groaned or something in content. We got back on the bed.

That's when _he _came in.

Cyborg, with a box of ice cream and a scoop in hand, walk over to us.

"Aahh! What are you guys doing in here?"

Raven blushed—THAT was totally freaky.

"What do you mean? It's MY room!"

That's when I noticed that the bed…was a sofa.

And also that there was a huge T.V. in front of us.

I looked over and saw Starfire's vampire book thrown on the ground. Hey, that rhymes! Starfire-vampire!

"Why didn't I realize that it was one of your soap nights?" Raven asked, facing the ceiling.

Cyborg blushed, "How'd you find out?"

"Dude, I've been knowing!" I replied

She nodded.

I started again, "It's like, more obvious than the weekly tonsil hockey training session that Robin and Starfire have!"

"Damn," he said, "The _Private Practice_ and _Grey's Anatomy crossover _rerun was going to come on tonight. I missed the premiere and encore!"

We all just stared in different directions, doing nothing and waiting for nothing.

"So?" Raven and I simultaneously broke the long silence.

"Stupid make out sessions." He muttered

"You know, if you want, Beastie and I can kiss for you."

The android tried to stifle his laughter.

"_**BEASTIE? HA-HA-HA-HA…"**_ he was clutching his metal stomach. We waited eleven seconds.

"N-no thank you," he held it in, "Raven and…_**BEASTIE**_!" He started cracking up again and fell to floor. He finally walked out of the room, in tears. I felt like I was blushing.

"So, Raven why am I not in my room?"

"Your bed blew up, and I knocked you out."

"Oh, okay. Cool. Wait, what!?!?! My bed-"

"Yeah, my emotions, remember? In fact, my mirror broke today, so I'll be having mood swings…"

"Like when you're on your period?" I realized what I said and gasped—flinching—ready to be hurt.

"Kinda!" Raven had a huge smile, and I was freaked out. Must've been Happy…


	4. Star, stop acting so sexy!

**Holy rusted metal, Batman! This chapter has Robin's POV in it!**

**Your welcome,**

The Lightbulb Master

**____-____-____-_____---_-_-___________-_-____-------_-__--___-_-_-_-_-_……____--**

ROBIN'S JOURNAL

Dear Journal,

I think I have a lot to say.

As usual, Starfire's incredibly beautiful. But, the others are on to us.

We're trying to keep this relationship a secret, but whenever we have our morning weekly training practice, we always end up fighting too close and kiss! Use last Friday's entry for reference. No, I think I'll write it again—I like to think about it.

_Sweat dropping on the floor—the familiar heat of battle._

_She looks up at me—a gold reflection in the face of neon light._

"_Robin, your combat skills are quite proficient, but inept to my power."_

_She swings a high-kick and I duck, narrowly avoiding the strike, yet catching the foot on its decent. I tossed it to from whence it came._

"_Really, Star? I think they're quite adept when it comes to your powers."_

_She frowned, but then let out a sly smile, showing that she is victorious just by thinking about what she was thinking about._

_She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me forward before I could collect what happened._

_We were kissing._

_I didn't realize that she was picking me up by the neck--WHILE we were kissing!_

_I moaned, "Star..."_

_Then she threw me across the room._

_I thrash against the wall and fall to the floor._

_I get up, "Now that's not fair! _

_She has that smile again, except this time it's more flirtatious._

"_Well, Robin, I believe the term is 'All is fair in love and war.'"_

_I just stare at her._

"_Where was the love?" I yelled pathetically, arms in the air. _

"_Here." _

_She rushed toward me. _

_She embraces me. _

_She kisses me._

_She leaves the room._

"_When did she turn into THAT?"_

Whenever I think about her, "What I like about You" by the Romantics plays in my head…freaky.

But, I guess we're not the only ones with romantic interests, because Beast Boy…tried…to suck face with Raven today.

She looked really mad, but I think I was the only one to notice that she kissed back! I don't miss a thing—kudos to Bruce, I guess. It was for thirty-seven seconds! Beast Boy didn't even seem to notice that she was kissing, too, because he just ran. I was playing World Destroyer III, but I just dropped my wireless red, yellow, green, and trademark-insignia-ed controller and looked straight at her. She was touching her lips.

Beast Boy, what have you done this time?

Bruce is in town, so all of the small crimes have decreased. The Justice League has Gotham.

I think Freeze is in town—Mr. Freeze.

Anyway, back on the design! I did some touch-ups on the new outfit (if I'll ever have one). Again, it's black, but has an icy-blue bird upon the breast of it. Now I'm thinking to have the wings deteriorate into blue streamlines embracing my ulna and radius. Maybe only one line each. That'd be awesome. I might let my 'raven locks' (as the fan-girls call them) grow longer as well.

I wonder if I can have a minicomputer in a boot?

I had to do something really bad today.

I broke Raven's mirror.

________________________________________________________________________

Starfire's Diary

(Translated from Tamaranian)

Dear Nixflarb,

Glorious day! Friend Beast Boy finally displayed his affection for Raven in a kiss!

Friend Raven accepted it as well! Although she seemed somewhat displeased afterwards. She is rather difficult to comprehend…

Today, Robin showed me how to get out of the hug of bears! He showed me that I was supposed to put my right foot behind his, then beside it on the other side of it.

Then, I was to grab his right arm and thrust forward while turning left. I did so and Robin tumbled to the ground. I was victorious!

I reminded him of my superior strength, but he said that it had nothing to do with strength. He declared it was about leverage.

I was hesitant to believe the statement, but then he challenged me to the hug of bears!

"Actually, Star, it's not about strength at all."

"It is not?"

"No. It's really something called leverage, you just used my own strength against me."

"Is that true?"

"Yeah," he responded, "Here, now you try me. Give me a bear-hug."

I did so, but before he could retaliate, I started pressing my lips upon his neck!

"Um, Star? What are you doing?"

"This," I replied in between kisses, "is for teaching me to use," I kissed his cheek, "the enemies'," I kissed his ear, "own strength," I kissed his neck again, "against themselves."

He chuckled, most probably out of the ridiculousness of the situation. But, he turned around, and we kissed each other on the lips, preceding the making of out…

I am performing sighs of delight as I write this entry.

I am deeply in love with Robin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**They say Star/Rob is easy to write, but I didn't know it was THAT easy! Unless, of course, you all notice to OOCness and/or think that this chapter is crap. Whatev… **


	5. Rae, stop acting so retarded!

**Thanks to all of the reviewers! Hope you like this chapter.**

**-TLM**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Wow, things are turning really freaky around here with Raven's mood swings.

It's been three days since I kissed her.

I have to wait two more days for her to be normal again.

And in those three days a lot happened.

On Sunday, we fought some freeze dude, but Raven kept flirting with him, then arguing with him, then talking as if she were his best friend with him, and that was weird.

He got away.

Robin said he knew him.

Then, after we got back to the tower, Raven got mad at me for not turning into a giraffe.

Robin was training by himself; he said that he would need some more practice before facing Freeze again.

Starfire was making pancakes with mustard on them. Yecch.

Cy and I were playing World Destroyer 3, high-fiving and laughing at the destruction we were making in the game.

Then, Raven came out again, this time singing Joy to the World.

"Jeremiah was a bullfrog, was a good friend of mine!"

We all stopped and stared at her, except Starfire, of course. Robin was walking into the room. He stopped and then saw Raven and looked as if I were eating off Starfire's toenails. He stayed like that.

"…in the deep blue sea, joy to you and me!" Raven had her arms spread out and raised, as if she were singing Gospel music.

I sighed heavily. I looked back at the T.V. She was still going.

Finally, Starfire stopped and winced a bit, looking at the others. She could ignore it no longer.

"OH NO! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! STARFIRE SHOULDN'T HAVE NOTICED!" Raven started crying and went back to her room.

I put my head down.

We all knew her mirror had broken.

"I'm sorry. I had to."

"So you did it? It's okay, Robin." I said after another long pause.

"She might've blown up everything on the planet, because of the stimulus-"

"You mean kiss?"

"Yeah, but since I broke a pathway to her supernatural emotional plane, she will only be like this for a limited time--she needs to wear all of her suppressed emotions out."

"How'd know what to do?" Cyborg asked

"She told me. On Saturday, she told me that I needed to break it." He faced the other way out of guilt.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you and Starfire been going out?"

He blushed.

"I do not understand. We have not departed from this building the whole day." Starfire was confused.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean, how long have you and Robin been…more than friends, you know? Kissing?"

Starfire blushed and ducked under the kitchen cabinets.

"A month." Robin finally stuttered.

"How did you know?" Starfire asked from beneath the cabinets.

"A bunch a clues consisting of Saturday morning and weekly fighting practice." Raven walked in with a serious face.

Then she smiled like a little girl and skipped, I mean SKIPPED back to her room.

Nothing else really happened that day.

Monday.

This is really awkward.

I woke up with Raven…………on top of me. Without her cape-thingy or belt—I blushed.

Then she woke up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good morning, Beast Boy."

"Morning." There was another pause.

"Um, Rae…why are you on top of me?"

"I was cold."

"Um, blankets?"

"Um, you're my boyfriend? We can do stuff like this!" she mocked

"I'm gonna wait 'til your emotionally sane to establish that with you. I don't even know if you like me yet!"

"Whatever THAT means. Anyway, I was cold."

"Then why do you have your cape-thingy…"

"Cloak?"

"Yeah, that. Why is it off?"

"It got it too hot." I looked at her as if she just asked a really stupid, obvious question.

She got off the couch.

"Whatever," I said, "Today, I'm getting a new bed."

"Beastie, don't be so bold, you sly dog!"

What? How could that have any sexual meaning?

I cocked a brow, "No…you blew up my bed. And you believe in abstinence. Remember?"

"Oh. Never mind."

I sighed again.

Anyway, I played some video games; then went to the mall for bed shopping.

I went to some random store that had mattresses, people, and bed frames in it. The owner assisted me. He was kinda funny, and really nice.

He had green hair, just like mine. He was wearing some funny glasses that old people wear only when they're reading something.

He liked purple, just like me, and wore a nice purple jacket and green polo shirt underneath.

His face was freaky, he was Caucasian, but it looked like it was makeup.

He made a lot of funny jokes.

He sold me a nice bed. He also gave me some brand of candy that looked tasty, for free. Soy candy. No preservatives, perfect for people with my diet. It had a bunch of laughing mouths on it. It was called "Laugh it up!" candy.

I met his wife. She was pregnant. Her name was Harley.

Nothing else really happened that day.


	6. They Know about the Soaps!

Cy's POV

___________

I am back from the dead!

I shall rise again to finish this story and write some Avatar stories!

……………………………………………………………………………

JBLC/security_code: intact

Password: entered—accepted

Primary_Adress_Code/(PAC): 01000111001001111004

Following_Input:

Dear Diary—ahem, Archive,

Things are getting freaky around here! First let's start with the most important and crucial thing that's happened so far:

Raven and Beast Boy know that I watch my soaps!

I gotta do what I gotta do, right?

I don't think anyone else knows (except Bee, of course, we ALWAYS keep each other updated with what's going on with the episodes, as well as some TLC, know what I mean? Ha-ha! No one knows that we are dating yet!).

But anyway, with BB and Rae--I gotta do what I gotta do…

Along with that, Raven's emotions are all screwed up since her mirror was broken. This situation could be very dangerous. As in, THIS IS HILARIOUSLY FUNNY!!!!!!!

She gave Beast Boy the funniest pet name!

**BEASTIE**! LOL LOL LOL LMAO ROTFLOL!

Beast Boy and I got World Destroyer 3…it kicks butt!

Batman's in town, and Beast Boy keeps telling me that he's just a myth. That bo-staff must've really hurt the poor dude…

On Sunday, Robin confessed to breaking Raven's mirror after she sang some stupid, old school song. We got Beast-Boy a new bed, and then Bee and I went on a date. It was to that restaurant we both like. Then, We made out in the T-car. She's an awesome kisser! I can only describe it in my heart.

If I recorded it in here, it'd be meaningless.

I gave her a locket shaped like a bumblebee. Inside, it was inscribed: Love, Cy 3

Except the heart was upright, and it wasn't a less than sign and a three, duh. It was an actual valentine heart.

She looked at it, and then kissed me. We've been going out at least for eight months.

That is all for right now_

Input_Ended.


	7. Total Drama Emotional Breakdown

Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter!

Done with TLC,

-TLM

________________________________________________________________________

Dear Diary,

I am going insane.

I sang "joy to the World" by Three Dog Night.

I attempted to…sleep with…Beast Boy. Thank good goodness he wasn't awake.

I'm starting to call that oaf I love "Beastie".

I'm dreaming that Cyborg watches hospital soap operas.

I keep recommending to Robin that he should make love with Starfire. We are only fifteen.

"_That's nice, Rae. We're only fifteen."_

"_But It'd be ffuuunn…" He just stared at me and finally walked away._

When we faced Mr. Freeze, one of Robin's adversaries, I kept asking him for his phone number and asking him on a date. Apparently, he already has a wife—she may be half-dead with McGregor's disease, but death didn't do them part yet. Then I asked what his favorite ice cream was. He said chocolate.

"_Uh…chocolate?" he was surprised, but he kept on shooting ice-blasts everywhere_

"_What? Why don't you like strawberry?" I questioned him furiously. He looked at me like I was twice his size._

_Robin threw some birdarangs and Starfire threw some starbolts, Cyborg was shooting ion blasts, and Beastie_…BEAST BOY (Damn, I must stop that!) _was a rhino and trying to run Mr. Freeze over._

"_Um…I do?" He dodged some punches._

"_You can't like them both!" I retorted, but he ran away._

_That didn't help me, though._

_Because I dragged him back with a Zinthos._

"_So do you like Senses Fail?" I asked_

"_What?" his deep voice stated his confusion through a question._

_I punched him then did some other combat moves and started talking about tea._

"_What's your favorite tea?" More blasts flew everywhere. _

"_Actually, I like Jasmine. How about you?" He said in his heavy voice_

"_Oh, you know—anything herbal!" I waved my hand in the air like a prep._

_The others were just staring at us._

"_So…yeah" he ran away._

"_See you next time!" I smiled and waved goodbye._

Later, when we got back to the tower, more preposterity occurred.

"_Beast Boy, what do you look like when you are a giraffe?"_

"_A green giraffe?" he answered with a question_

"_Show me! Show me!" I clapped my hands_

"_Why?"_

"_I can't believe you! Why won't you turn into a giraffe?!?!"_

"_What?"_

"_Aarghh! I _hate_ you!" Then I stomped to my room._

I went to my room and saw a candle. I started singing.

"_Jeremiah was a bullfrog! Was a good friend of mine!" I repeated those words for about thirty minutes, then_

"_I never understood a single word he said, on account of drinkin' wine!" I walked out into the hall, then to the common room._

"_Joy to the World! Some-thing! Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea, joy to you and me!"_

_I'd raised my arms up for no reason. I kept on repeating the chorus 'til I cried._

_I went back to my room, in tears. Then I went back to the common room and heard them talking about how they all knew about Starfire and Robin. I told them the clues and felt happy about that, so I skipped to my room. I SKIPPED._

After that, I sat on my bed. I waited for an hour; took off my cloak, belt, and shoes. I walked slowly and quietly into the living room. This was the SECOND time I did this.

I got on top of Beast Boy. He was asleep. I kissed him on the cheek a couple of times. He reacted in his sleep.

"Mmn…Raven…" He hugged me. I wanted to wake him up, but then I felt guilty.

I fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay, it is just me, or is there A LOT of physical romance in here? I'll keep it down a bit.


	8. No Laughing Matter

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **_**TITANFAN45**_

**For reviewing every chapter and requesting this very fic that got around **_**900**_ **hits!**

**~The Lightbulb Master**

________________________________________________________________________

Dear Journal,

This is really bad. The Titans might be no longer.

Bruce (note to self: prove to Beast Boy that he exists) "appeared" in my room again. I have it recorded in my head.

"Dick,"

I looked toward him.

"Hello. Did you face Freeze today?"

"Yeah. Why you here?"

"I bear grim news. Morbid news, actually. I'll save it for later, though, and make sure everyone else is asleep."

He mouthed the second sentence, as we both lip-read and didn't want anyone to hear.

I was getting the message that this was secret. Understatement of the Year

"So how's everything with the Titans?" he inquired

"Uh…obstreperous, actually. Beast Boy and Raven…"

"Public Displays of Affection?" he showed a minute smile.

"And private."

I could tell where this was going. It was another one of those embarrassing talks.

"So, Richard, did _you_ find a girlfriend? I don't really encourage it—courting someone—but if she happens to be a certain auburn-haired alien…" his smile protruded from the minuscule grin he once bore.

"Yeah," I choked out, bearing awkward intentions of running away from him in embarrassment. (Is that redundant?), "And Cyborg's dating Bumblebee."

"How do you know?"

"The usual,"

"Investigation and evidence?" He rolled his eyes

"Yeah." I replied, bluntly. We both chuckled.

"But, no it's not funny, Bruce. I'm really in love this time."

Bruce always taught me that being attached to something or someone is a weakness. It's why most superheroes wear masks or whatever to cover up their disguises (that, and to get some peace from the fan girls). Villains would just act like the Green Goblin and Venom and "attack my heart".

He stroked his chin—presumably pondering something.

"Well then, I have one thing to say."

"What's that?"

"Good thing she fights better than you!" We laughed, were shocked back into uptight mode.

"Seriously, take care of her, Richard. Believe me, I know. If something were to happen to Starfire, you would be ten thousand times more hurt than she is. If she were to die, you'd…"

"Lose control?"

"Exactly."

"I know. I can feel it already…"

"And, on another matter, Raven's emotions are scrambled. I had to break her special mirror."

The ends of his lips plummeted even further down.

"Then stay out of what I'm going to tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"It was dangerous. Now, with that scenario, it's _extremely _dangerous."

"What was the grim news again?"

Nothing could prepare me for what I was about to hear.

"The Joker is in Jump City."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_______________________________CONTINUED_____________________________

The sequel awaits.


End file.
